


First Steps of Spring

by MidknightMarauder



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidknightMarauder/pseuds/MidknightMarauder
Summary: Time of war and chaos was over. The long winter was over, and spring was welcomed. It was a time of new beginnings. The tales of Kylan the song teller and the clever princess Brea had begun a new chapter in their life together. Their life and the one they brought into this world.
Relationships: Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	First Steps of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a peek into my work. I have never written fan fiction let alone posted something like this before, but I thought with what is happening now, perhaps it was a good reason to start.

The brothers were high this day, just as they were yesterday and the day before, filling Thra with their warmth and light. With their light came the end to the bitter cold and dark skies of winter and instead brought life and new beginnings. 

It was spring, his favourite season above all. 

Of course, the song-teller loved all seasons and the unique qualities they brought. But spring was special. It held so many memories for him, both good and bad, but he couldn’t help but feel the sense of hope and wonder when it was spring. 

Their home was surrounded by lush green grass and tall trees that were beginning to open their delicate blossoms. Soon there would be fruit, but for now he could only wait for the tiny little blooms to no longer shy away and show off their beauty. It was truly a sight he loved and awaited for each spring. 

The song teller took a deep breath, a warm breeze gently gracing his cheeks and leaving him with a sense of… peace. 

Like each spring since the war, he would tend to the garden, their garden. Even those thoughts still sent a warm feeling deep within him, no matter how many years they’d lived there. They’d started this garden together. It was a distraction at first. Something to do to push away thoughts and memories of those years of war and chaos. Now, it was something to cherish and care for. Nurturing those small seeds to grow and show off their own beauty just like the blossoms. 

The song-teller was knelt down, pulling the weeds from the bed of her favourite flowers. They were slowly starting to peel back their petals, the tiniest hint of violet poking through the top. Their soft sweet scent filled his nose, and he sat back on his knees to wipe his forehead. 

I am grateful to the brothers for this light… but it certainly is hot… he thought to himself as he let out a satisfied sigh after inspecting his work. 

It’d been a time since he was able to spend time in the garden. It was a busy time for them. Visits to the other clans were enjoyable, but they sure took a lot of them. Then of course the winter came, and the garden needed to wait once more. He didn’t have much time to complete some of his dream etching, but he didn’t mind. Not when she came into their lives. 

He smiled to himself, and couldn’t help the tune he had started to hum as he stood from his place and turned to pick up the basket of weeds he’d gathered. Another contented sigh left his lips, as he began his journey back up the path toward the front of their home. The smell of his famed broth replaced the sweet scent of the flowers, and his mind was running through all sorts of new ideas of ingredients to try. 

“K-Kylan! Hurry!” her voice called to him. It was loud, strong but also graceful at the same time. 

The song-teller, Kylan, froze in place. His heart began thumping within his chest, and those thoughts of ingredients turned to something far darker. His head whipped around, trying to find the source of the voice. 

“B-Brea?! Where ar-” 

“Kylan quick! quick!” her voice was lower this time, but he could still hear her. He dropped his basket and dashed around their hut to their back garden. 

It was there he found her, waiting for him but her attention was also somewhere else. He didn’t see any Skeksis or their pet garthims. His heart would refuse to stop pounding, even as he stopped in front of her. 

Even after all these years together, she still had the same effect on him every time. Her excited eyes glanced from him to another, a smile on her pink lips which she covered with her hand to stop a giggle from emerging. 

Kylan was confused, he was expecting panic and fright, not the sight of his wife practically holding in her burst of.... Well he didn’t know what. 

“Brea what are you-” he began to question 

“Shh” the hand that was at her lips left and found his own. A small chuckle left her lips as she took his hand and nodded to somewhere in front of her. 

He felt her hand in his, banishing all those dark thoughts he had and filling him with her warmth once again. Kylan titled his head in question, but turned around as she had gestured. His eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. He glanced at Brea, who watched his expression with amusement and pride before returning his gaze back to the sight in front of him. 

His chest swelled as he watched her. Her little hands stretched out in front of her, finding balance as her legs took slow steady steps. He watched her almost lose balance, and the protective father within him wanted to dash to her and hold her hand. Yet, he remained firm, watching his little childling figure out how to use her legs. He smiled, watching the concentration on her face. She looked the spitting image of Brea when she was focused. Her mess of silvery blonde hair was beginning to curl at the bottom and her dark eyes were trained on her feet. She wore a simple white dress that Brea had embroided for her, and she had long kicked off her little matching shoes. Kylan always chuckled when the childling would cause a fuss over wearing shoes, kicking them off almost instantly. 

He heard the small laugh from his wife beside him, and felt her whisper in his ear “Now we really got to keep on our toes” she stifled another laugh. Oh yes, this little childling didn’t like to stay still for too long. She loved being outside, but during the winter when she couldn’t go out as much, she’d crawl everywhere in the house. It was great seeing her so active, but not so much when your wife is painting in her journal and little hands and feet prints find themselves around the house. 

He smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze “She is her mother’s daughter… they’ll be no holding her back”. It amazed him how much his little bud reminded him of Brea. A curious little bud who was fascinated with the world, just as Brea was, especially with her books. 

He felt his wife step closer to him followed by the soft chaste kiss of her lips on his cheek. He turned to look at his wife, who only smiled back as she watched his cheeks grow red in colour. 

“Hmm, true… “ she agreed with a sense of self pride and raised one of her perfect eyebrows “but she’s also a daddy’s girl, so you’ll be taking the brunt” she grinned. It was Gurjin who had first said she was a daddy’s girl when they last came to their home. The little bud would confidently greet their friends with her babbling, but she’d always go back to Kylan. He couldn’t deny this did make his heart flutter. 

It was then they heard it. A small but sure thud and the pair of them turned their attention back to the childling that had now fallen flat on her bottom and stopped moving altogether. She blinked and looked down at herself. He saw it then. The shock in her eyes as she contemplated what had just happened. The wrinkle of her nose. Her brows furrowed and her eyes now welling up. She’s about to… his heart sped up as he watched his daughter begin to let out a wail. 

“Kira” he called softly to the childling… his little bud… his daughter… his Kira. 

The sound of her father’s voice brought the childling’s attention away from her hurt bottom and towards her father. Almost as soon as she saw him, her welling up eyes turned to glee, and her scrunched up face relaxed into a smile. 

“Come on little bud, come to me” he knelt down a few feet away, beckoning her to him. He smiled back at her, which earned him one of her cute babbles. “I know you can do it”. 

The little bud, feeling a little more brave in her father’s presence, began the journey again. She moved to her tummy and got into her crawling position. They watched as she made several different attempts to get back onto her feet, letting out a few frustrated noises as she eventually negotiated her movements. Her bottom wiggled in the air as she pushed up with her hands. She took a moment to find her balance, almost losing it at times. 

Eventually on her feet once again, a look of achievement crossed her face. Calls of encouragement only spurred her on, as she took her first step. Balance. Step. Balance. 

“Keep going Kira, Keep going… almost” he encouraged, reaching his arms out toward her. This excited her, letting out a shrill before giggling herself. Baby steps. He could feel Brea next to him, holding her breath and trying to keep it together as she watched their daughter walk… actually walk to them. Her little legs wobbled and her arms flailed around but she was doing it. 3 more steps…. 2…. 

Kylan felt her little hands touch his own, her fingers gripping onto him and he wrapped her up in his arms, whisking her up and standing “You did it little bud!” he felt waves of pride rush through him as he bobbed her up and down in his arms. She reached one of her little hands up and tugged softly on a piece of his dark hair, all of her concentration now on him. They reflected one another’s adoration for the other and in this moment it was just them. 

“See” Brea giggled “daddy’s girl” she pecked him once again on the cheek and placed a flurry of kisses on top of Kira’s head, making the childling burst into giggles of her own. “Our little bud... “ she started, smiling at the babbling child in her husband’s arms. “I cannot wait to see when she fully blooms” she tickles under Kira’s chin. 

Kylan couldn’t agree more. He couldn’t wait to see where Kira would explore next. What will she find? What will she like? Maybe she’ll grow into wearing shoes now? What will her place be in Thra? Perhaps that was thinking too far ahead, but he couldn’t help but think she will do great things. He smiled down at his little bud, his pride and joy, his entire world. 

“Yes…” he agreed with his wife, and leaned to place a kiss upon his daughter’s head “And we’ll be there to watch over her, wherever her path shall lead…”


End file.
